Ibara Shiozaki
PE Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= |-|Civillian= Personal Characteristics Name: Ibara Shiozaki, "Vine" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 167 cm (5'6") Description: Ibara is a girl of medium height with green, thorn-covered vines for hair, one set wrapped around her forehead a couple of times. Because of her Quirk, she can grow them at will but she likes to keep her vines at a reasonably manageable length: just above her waist. Her eyes are squinted and dark green with long lower eyelashes, and she's regarded as cute by Denki Kaminari. Her hero costume consists of a plain white robe and black knee-high boots. Summary Ibara Shiozaki (塩崎茨 Shiozaki Ibara) is a student in Class 1-B at U.A High School. Polite and modest, Ibara is thankful with the chances she is been given and prefers to fight honestly and straightforwardly, rejecting her classmate's, Neito Monoma, plan to lose the race in order to make Class 1-A underestimate them, and disapproving of Shishida's plan to use her as bait. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. Given that she placed 4th in both the Entrance Exam and the obstacle race, and how easily she defeated Kaminari, Ibara must possess a great control over her Quirk and some decent combat skill with it. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High D/2, Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can detach the Vines from her head) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Building level with Vines (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Can easily restrain Kaminari and Kirishima) Durability: Small Building level physically (As a hero-in-training, she should be at least comparable to Hatsume), Building level with Vines (Withstood Kaminari's Indiscriminate Discharge) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and attack speed with Vines (Blocked Kaminari's Indiscriminate Discharge) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Super-Human with Vines (Easily restrained Kaminari and Kirishima) Stamina: High (Comparable to other heroes in training) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Vines Weaknesses: Her vines can be torn apart with enough force, and she needs sufficient sunlight and water in order to grow them. Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vines:' Ibara's Quirk allows her to grow thorny vines on her head which she can extend and use to both attack and defense, as well as bind her opponents. As long as she has enough sunlight and water for the vines to thrive on, her Quirk's effect and growth is almost instantaneous, but otherwise she becomes bald. **'Via Dolorosa:' Ibara shrouds an entire perimeter with her vines, grabbing anything that comes in contact with them. **'Crucifixion:' Ibara encloses a captured target with multiple layers of vines, giving a harder time for them from attacking. **'Shield of Faith:' Ibara sprouts a thick layer of vines in front of her to protect herself against enemy attacks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Plant Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Hair Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1